Blackout!
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: A tense shift ends with the lights still out. Casey brushes off Severide's concern after he's injured in the fight but when Severide can't reach Casey on his phone and he goes in search of his friend in the darkness what does he find? Based on eppy 2.13 'Tonight's the Night' Contains some spoilers


**Title: Blackout! **

**Summary: **A tense shift ends with the lights still out. Casey brushes off Severide's concern after he's injured in the fight but when Severide can't reach Casey on his phone and he goes in search of his friend in the darkness what does he find? Based on eppy 2.13 'Tonight's the Night' Contains some spoilers

**Disclaimer: **Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and we'd have a few sweet broments EVERY single eppy!

**A/N:** So I wasn't sure if I would do one this week but I figured one last one for a month so here goes. And I tried to keep sep from Never Give Up as the continued health issues casey's facing (The blood in the ear) will be addressed in that story with Severide taking action. THis is just a small angsty OS :) I had already written a blackout/winter storm piece (Winter's Fury) with Severide being whumped and there was a bit of Casey whump in this eppy so this will take place after that but before Katie is kidnapped. Hope you all like it.

_Note: "Words in double quotes and italics taken directly from the eppy"_

* * *

_"He won't fight fair."_

Those words had danced around in his brain since the moment Detective Lindsay first told him. But as much as he wanted to take Vince's warning and her concern seriously, his mind was more worried about Casey's present physical state.

All night Casey was on edge and snippy and just…forgetful. He remembers the pact that he and Casey had made a week earlier in the boatyard, when Casey had confessed that he was scared about his medical condition getting worse. But after that he seemed to drop it, as if it scared him more to go back to the doctor's office than admit he wasn't all there. _"First day I've felt 100%". _Casey's tight smile in the bathroom told him that he was offering the words almost for his own benefit, as if saying it out loud would actually make them come true; and he didn't want to argue back so merely smiled and agreed _"good to hear."_. But then it wasn't long after that before concern would once again creep into the fore as Severide remembers Casey asking him about his toolbox.

_"Do you know where I left the tool box?"_

_"Yeah it's in your locker – where you've kept it the last 5 years."_

_"Yeah. Right."_

Once again in was the uncertainty and hesitation in Casey's voice that made the warning bells start to chime and worried concern start to flourish. He would try to press it and Casey's defenses would soar and he'd argue back or say things he almost didn't mean. All day he's been on edge and defensive. Even snapping at me about relationship advice.

_"I'm not talking about your heart, I'm talking about your head," _Severide had tossed back after they had nearly gotten into an argument because Casey couldn't remember off hand the name of the crescent wrench; seconds later brushing it off by offering his trademark expression, _"told you I'm fine." _Trouble is, Severide knows Casey's not fine…in fact he knows something is very wrong and getting worse. _He's not telling me everything. Why? What's he afraid of? I only want to help! _

"Kelly?"

"Yeah sorry," Severide replies to Detective Lindsay as they pull away from Casey in the hallway; her thoughts breaking into his mental stupor.

"Don't worry we'll get his guy," she tells him about the guy Vince sent to rough up Severide.

"It's just that…" Severide pauses before he stops completely hearing Casey shouting "STOP" and pulling away from Lindsay's side and bolting back into the hallway. A horrified gasp escapes his lips as he watches Casey being slammed into the wall, his frame sagging and the large man raising the large crescent wrench to strike him with.

_"Hey!"_

Severide quickly pulls as slightly faltering Casey from his attacker's grasp and helps him onto the small hallway bench. His left hand lingers on Severide's right forearm for a few seconds of comforting support; his brain praying for the area round to stop spinning long enough so he could tell his friend in one coherent sentence that he was okay.

_"Hey…you okay?" _Severide asks in concern as Casey's lips utter a small gasp as he tries to straighten up and rub his throbbing head.

_"Used up another one of my…nine lives," _Casey tosses out with a small smirk; Severide knowing very well that Casey was once again using humor to deflect pain and keep outward concern at bay.

_"Pretty sure you're in the double digits man," _Severide quips, making Casey's expression soften and rewarding him with a small smile.

"_I'm okay."_

Severide watches Casey for a few minutes before Casey's soft, tormented gaze looks back down as he tries to stand back up; Lindsay already taking Vince's goon away and not needing his help. Which in reality suits him fine as he knows Casey needs his attention more. "Hey man…what's going on?" He asks in haste as Casey slightly sways in his grasp, Severide's hand holding his forearm for added support.

"Just stood up too fast," Casey huffs as he leans against the wall, offering a sheepish glance to two people watching them intently. "Kelly…I got this."

"Forget them. I think you need to lie down."

"I need to get home and get some real sleep. Trust me I'm okay and see…I told you I didn't just misplace my wrench."

"Yeah you nearly got a wrench shaped tat on your forehead," Severide smirks as he finally let's go of Casey's arm; the look of concern, however, remaining fixed in place. "Why didn't you call out?"

"What?"

"I mean it Matt, in your condition why…"

"What condition?"

"Okay so that came out wrong. Look…"

"No! I am capable of fighting some guy on my own!" Casey hisses as he pushes past Severide and storms toward the lockers; Severide in tow offering an exasperated sigh. "I'm not a damn china doll Kelly!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"He got the upper hand for a few seconds but I had him!"

"Had he hit you on the head you could have sustained further damage! _He_ had the upper hand! Do you get that?" Severide lightly growls before he pulls back and offers a sympathetic expression.

"Yes!" Casey hisses as he locks eyes with Severide for a few seconds before Severide's hands gently rise and he pulls back.

"Sorry."

"Yeah me to," Casey resigns as he pulls his locker open. "And yes I get it. I didn't think okay? I saw the guy. I saw the wrench and didn't want him to get to you. So I just…reacted."

Severide notices the soft look of torment in Casey's eyes and bites his tongue. Scolding him further was now pointless as he knows he would have done the same if the situations were reversed; putting Casey's welfare ahead of his own if given the opportunity to stop someone from hurting his friend – someone he cared about. Casey was being himself and had he been in perfect shape this discussion would be moot. But concern lingers in Severide's mind, espcially since Casey wasn't himself right after the fight, he didn't bounce back as he normally does.

"I didn't mean to yell."

"I think we're both just on edge all night from the damn power outage and…Vince. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing a hot shower and cold beer wouldn't fix."

"I just need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait…what? You're going out in this? The whole damn area's dark and cold as hell," Severide reminds Casey in haste. "Stay here. Take the small medical bed in the back if you need some private sleep."

"Taken by a woman and her two boys."

"Matt…"

"Kelly. I'll be fine. I have a headache but after being slammed into a wall you would be too. I won't get some solid rest here tonight and you know that."

"You remember where you live?"

"That isn't funny," Casey lightly chuckles as he pulls on his cap and then his jacket; Severide still watching in concern. "I have the small generator at home and I can open the fireplace vent and get some heat into the living room if I need to and sleep there. I'll be okay."

"Call me when you get there."

"Yes dad."

"I'll take sir before dad," Severide gently teases as Casey's face relaxes into a smile. "Just be careful out there."

"See you tomorrow…_Sir_," Casey concludes with a small chuckle.

Severide watches Casey take his leave, trying to tell himself that his friend would be okay but not able to shake the nagging feeling starting to gnaw in the pit of his stomach. He looks at Casey's locker and frowns, his mind recalling their tension discussions throughout the day that seemed to culminate in the fight were Casey was winded and temporarily dazed. _He was hurt…he was hurt more than he let on. Damn…I have to check up on him. _Severide looks at his watch and tells himself to wait exactly thirty minutes and then call. And if that didn't work…he'd go over to Casey's. _Something's not right. _He heads back into the main area, trying to keep himself busy as he tells himself that tonight Casey's welfare was more important than his own.

XXXXXXXX

_I'm fine…can't he see that! Can't they all see that? _Casey's mind inwardly hisses as he nears his truck. He looks at the snow around his tires but tells himself he can at least make it home, make a small fire and collapse for the night. With his head throbbing, being in the cramped Firehouse all night, surrounded by strangers wasn't appealing nor his idea of solid rest. Home was best.

Casey's eyes nervously dart around as he looks for any signs of Vince's retribution. Upon seeing none he gets into his slowly warming truck and then carefully pulls away. He feels the tires slipping underneath the weight of the pickup but is able to counter the skid and continue on course. Casey's truck slowly limps home, his mind remembering telling Severide how the was finally one he could call almost perfect. _You lied! You lied because you are tired of his brotherly concern. LIAR!_

"NO!" Casey shouts as his fist hits the dash, a small object popping off the top and sailing to the passenger side floor with a small thud. "I'm fine!"

He reaches his darkened home and frowns as his truck finally comes to a forced stop at the front of a thick snow bank and the engine is cut. Casey rests in place for a few minutes, his mind replaying the image of his attacker with the wrench raised and about to strike. _Damn, Kelly was right! _

But what he didn't tell Kelly was the fact that he did hit his head slightly on the stone wall behind; it wasn't just his back. By the time Severide had rounded the corner to help apprehend his attacker, he had pulled back…giving off the guise that his chest the only area affected. With a frustrated hiss he gets out of his truck and then heads toward his front door; his eyes once again darting around to see if there was trouble lurking that he might need to deal with. Nothing.

"A small fire and some sleep…that's all I need," Casey reminds himself as he enters his quiet home; pulling his small flashlight as he locks the door and then looks around. So far everything was in place; everything as is – except the cold chill in the air. He drops his knapsack and heads into the living room, checking the fireplace vent and pulling the lever. But since it hasn't been used for a few months, the level feels sluggish and requires a bit more effort to pull all the way.

"There," Casey tells himself, _thinking_, he had it open all the way and it was now safe for use. He heads toward the darkened kitchen, moving somewhat effortlessly around his darkened home and feeling somewhat at peace with the stillness. Casey quickly closes the kitchen door, not wanting to let in any more cold air than is already sneaking in and hurries toward his small wood shed, retrieving a few pieces and then heading back inside to get the fire started. His mind recalls their fateful call where the family had succumbed to carbon monoxide poisoning, killing both parents and leaving the two children as orphans.

"Check the vent…" Casey mutters to himself as he arranges the pieces of wood on the iron stand and then lights the match. He checks the vent again, assured that it's open and slowly stands up. His head still throbs but he assures himself it's from the fight and the tense day and that some solid rest would do him wonders. His fingers try to rattle off a quick text to Kelly, pushing send but not waiting to see if the message got through. With the system being overloaded from the huge power outage…it didn't.

Ignoring the distinct rumbles in his stomach, begging for something to appease the stomach acids, he goes to the hall closet and pulls out a sleeping bag and pillow, wanting nothing more than to crawl inside and wake up tomorrow healthy and carefree.

That wasn't going to happen.

XXXXXXXX

"How are those kids?" Severide asks Shay, referring to the two kids they had retrieved from the poisoned home hours earlier.

"Nurse said their aunt is coming to take them. Did they not know to check the vent?" Shay asks in exasperation.

"Probably figured it was open."

"Not all the way," she slightly huffs as she looks over at Rafferty. "Catch you later."

"Sure," Severide glances over to see Katie and Otis playing cards at the table and gives her a small headshake; a few days earlier feeling nervous for her but now feeling sorry for him. _They'll work it out…check on Matt! _Severide looks at his watch and frowns. _He shoulda been home by now, _his mind ponders correctly as he slowly heads toward the locker rooms. _Probably was mad and didn't want to call…didn't want to feel like he couldn't take care of himself or needed to check in._

"Come on Matt…" Severide grumbles as he listens to empty rings; Casey's phone on the other end only offering a soft buzzing sound that was lost amidst the crackle of the fire.

"What's wrong?" Shay asks as she looks at Severide's perplexed expression.

"It's uh…Matt…probably nothing," he replies with a tight lipped smile she knows is fake.

"But…you think it's something," she states more than questions.

"He's been testy all day and I just…it's dark and he…he's fine. Probably just sleeping as he said he would."

"But if you don't go check you'll just pace in here…alone and drive me crazy."

"You?"

"Well who else is around?" Shay retorts as Severide's lips purse. "Go check and make sure little brother's okay. We both know he has a knack for getting himself into trouble."

Severide offers her a small smirk but knows she's right; if he didn't check and give himself peace of mind he'd go crazy with worry that somehow the fight did more damage than Casey was letting on. He pulls on his own woolen cap and then snow boots and jacket and hurries for the back door, pushing outside into the biting cold and squinting toward the parking lot. He sees that Casey's truck is gone and at least hopes he's made it home safe and sound.

He starts his car and waits for it to at least warm enough for him to drive without the fear of arriving at Casey's the same shade of blue as his car's exterior. The streets are dark and for the most part quiet, flashes of red and blue are seen every so often in the darkened areas as a reminder that the law was watching and mischief makers better take heed.

Severide nears Casey's darkened home and frowns, not seeing the orange glow from the fireplace in the front window as he might have wanted. But with his truck there, Severide tells himself that maybe it's a small fire Casey's just asleep. He quickly gets out and hurries toward the front sidewalk, reminding himself not to slip and do any physical damage as that would be slightly embarrassing.

"Matt! Hey buddy! You in there?" Severide calls out as he tries to peer into the darkened window. His eyes slightly squint as he tries to sharpen his focus on what appears to be a black lump on the living room floor beside the couch. "Matt? Hey buddy! Open up!"

Nothing.

With his panic starting to rise, Severide tries the door handle, cursing when he finds it locked but then wasting no time in hurrying toward the back door and trying that one. Success! "Matt?" Severide calls out in a mild tone as he enters the darkened kitchen. He quickly closes and locks the door and stops to listen. But it's not the sound that instantly raises the alarm – it's the smell.

"Oh damn no. Matt!" Severide shouts as he races into the living room, instantly coughing at the smoke that greets him; an evil welcoming present from a vent not fully opened. He curses the fact that there are no lights to see, instead putting his small flashlight between his teeth as he scrambles to pull Casey away from the fireplace even more. Once done he reaches up and gives the vent a good yank, finally hearing the 'pop' and knowing the vent was finally fully opened. After that he heads for the front door, angry at the fact that he has to let in cold air but knowing something has to clear out the lingering smoke.

"Matt!" Severide growls as he drags Casey's limp frame toward the open door, wanting to give his friend some fresh air and his lungs something other than toxic something to take in. "Matt!" Severide shouts again as he leans in and listens for any signs of life; his mind and heart racing that he acted too late. He offers two warm breaths into Casey's mouth and then pumps on his chest a few times before Casey's eyes start to flutter.

"Matt!"

"Ke…ll…y…" Casey hoarsely whispers as he struggles to get up.

"Hey hold on a sec," Severide tells him in haste as he helps Casey roll onto his side. "Just relax and take in some fresh air."

"Wh…at…happ…ened?"

"The vent wasn't open! Matt you know better!" Severide gently scolds before he winces and then bites his tongue. "Sorry," he huffs as Casey's watery gaze looks up in remorse. "I know it's cold but you need the fresh air," Severide tells him in truth as he tucks the bag around Casey's trembling frame. "I'll call Shay."

"Kell…y…no," Casey tries but then starts to cough. "I'm….okay."

"Damn stop saying that!"

"I AM!" Casey shouts back before his entire chest constricts and his lungs seize.

"No hey!...Matt!" Severide states excitedly as he rubs Casey's back through the sleeping back and tries to help him sit upright. "Argue with me later. Just breathe right now. The vent wasn't open. I opened it but I can't start a new fire just yet. Luckily for you it hasn't been that long and you kinda suck at making fires."

"I'm good…at putting…them out," Casey mildly retorts. "Why….are yo…u here? No…wai…t…"

"You never answered my call as you said you would and I just…had that feeling and…Matt? Matt!" Severide shouts as Casey starts to list to the right. "Hey…stay with me."

"I'm tired…and cold."

"I know," Severide huffs as he removes his jacket and places it around Casey's slightly trembling shoulders.

"Kelly…you'll be…cold."

"I'll be okay. Did you eat at all?"

"No. I just wanted…sleep," Casey mentions softly as he exhales heavily, his lungs taking in the fresh cold air but also feeling the negative effects from the biting temperature. "Cold."

Severide closes the door and then pulls his flashlight and looks around, wanting to see if there were any lingering traces of smoke in the air. "I still see some smoke hanging in the air."

"Fan?" Casey suggests with a heavy frown as he tries to get out of the sleeping back.

"Hey man what are you doing?"

"I'll help…clear the smoke."

"I'll tie you into that damn thing if you don't stay put," Severide gently teases as Casey's lips offer a small smirk. "It's not that bad. Wait…don't you have that small oxygen tank…where is it?"

"Back…shed."

"Stay."

"Yes Sir," Casey retorts lightly as Severide turns and hurries for the back door, not caring that he wasn't wearing his warm jacket. Casey gently fidgets in his sleeping bag, feeling guilty pangs starting to creep up on him for having to have his friend here because of his recklessness. He looks at the dark opening to the fireplace and frowns, his mind thinking back to when he was trying to get the vent open. _I know I opened it all the way…I know I did…I did right? Damn maybe I didn't! I know better._

Casey watches Severide return with the small oxygen tank and mask and frowns.

"There's not much in here but it'll help while I try to make this place warmer," Severide tells him as he knees at Casey's side and starts to affix the mask. "Why didn't you call when you go home? I would have asked about the damn vent?" Severide asks in exasperation, not giving Casey much time to answer as he affixes the mask over his mouth and nose and then turns on the fresh oxygen flow.

"Tried...to text."

"Just relax okay?"

Casey merely nods as he allows his slightly bruised lungs to take in the fresh oxygen, instantly feeling the relief from the warm air and knowing that this was too close; any longer…even a few hours and he could have been dead. _What the hell was I thinking? I was angry and not focused and…_he watches Severide head for the hall closet and pull out two more heavy blankets and another sleeping bag and put them down on the floor beside him.

"Okay…so I know you have the generator but if I fire it up I can only use the stove."

"Okay," Casey offers through the mask as he nods in agreement. He watches Severide take his leave and tries to rearrange himself into a more comfortable position, cursing the fact that his head was freshly throbbing and his limbs were a bit sluggish to his commands. He leans his head back on the couch edge, wishing the pounding would subside instead of continue to gain momentum but feeling familial contentment that he wasn't alone; hearing Kelly in the other room was comforting in ways he might not express. He had pushed everyone back, but maybe….in the hopes of having someone want to push back his way – Kelly always seeming to know and care enough to call him on his façade. _You're not fine and he knows it._

Casey watches the lights flicker as he hears the generator start up outside, Severide appearing a few minutes later.

"You have nothing in the fridge."

"I can make…"

"Just stay put," Severide reminds him firmly as Casey slumps back down. "I'll surprise you," he states in sarcasm as Casey looks at the fireplace.

"I'll make a fire."

"With the oxygen tank strapped to your hip? Smart."

Casey's lips utter another curse as he sinks back against the couch, looking at the fireplace in veiled contempt. His eyes close to allow his brain to focus only on breathing but his mind remains active – pondering the fight and his mood of the day. He had woken up almost as he was before the accident. No blurred vision, no dizzy spells, no headaches and no reason to lie to anyone. But it was a false façade. The vision started blurry but cleared…he had gotten up slowly, thus not giving his equilibrium chance to get off balance and thus produce a dizzy spell and had eaten almost right away thus staving off an ensuing headache. _Damn!_

"Matt?" Severide's voice pulls him from his sleepy stupor about half hour later; the oxygen almost gone. "Okay…so for tonight's feature," Severide states as he arranges the tray on the small coffee table before Casey as he removes the mask and puts the empty tank to the side. "Did it help?"

"The tightness is gone," Casey answers in truth as he looks at the assortment of food on the tray. "Dessert?" He asks with a smile as he holds up the large marshmallow.

"What's a campout without roasted marshmallows. Now that the vent's properly open…" Severide's voice trails off as he goes back to the fireplace and restarts Casey's fire, adding a few more logs and newspapers to really get it going; with the vent open the danger of slow asphyxiation was gone.

"Well?" Severide asks as he climbs into the other sleeping bag and shuffles over to Casey and leans against the couch to eat.

"No pizza and beer."

"Hey it's not my fault your fridge contents suck."

"Fish sticks?"

"It's protein besides….when did you shop last?"

"A few days ago. It was on my list to get done…tomorrow. How old are these?"

"You're asking me? I managed to clean off the freezer burn and they should be edible."

"Should be?" Casey tosses back.

"Hey you were the one willing to die by slow toxic poisoning," Severide teases in sarcasm.

"Death by fish sticks is better?" Casey retorts as Severide nods and bites into one.

"Yeah…how old are these?"

"How long did you cook them for?"

"Here have this instead," Severide pushes over the plate of cheese and sausage. "At least that meat's smoked and…how old is it?"

"It's not that old," Casey groans as he takes a piece and starts to chew. "It's…good."

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Okay I was just being grateful," Casey lightly argues back as Severide grins. Casey looks at the healthy fire and then feels his heart sink. "I thought that damn vent was open."

"Well it's a good thing I'm a paranoid friend," Severide mentions casually as Casey nods.

"Yeah...it is," he agrees as he takes some of the cheese and crackers and slowly digests them. Severide had cut up a whole bunch of different things for them to snack on rather than making a whole meal as the generator was about to fail and he didn't want to offer his friend or himself something that might make them both sick.

"How are…" Casey starts as he looks at the marshmallow and then over at Severide. "Ah," he smiles as Severide pulls out a branch with a pointy end. Casey stuffs the soft white square onto the end of the stick and then leans in. But not being able to reach it fully, he twists himself around onto his belly and slides closer to the fire as the generator finally goes out; bathing the house once again in darkness, except the warm glow from the fireplace in the living room.

Severide chuckles as he pulls Casey's feet back, making Casey offer a small yelp and then laugh as he tries to pull himself free. "That's not how you do it!" Severide scolds as Casey looks up with a mock pout. "That face won't work. Here give me that!" Severide yanks the stick from Casey's grasp and inches closer – but in a seated position; effectively toasting the marshmallow and then waving it before Casey's widening glance.

"Hey!" Casey grumbles as he watches Severide shove the whole toasted square of sugar into his mouth and then grin. "That was mine," he moans as he twists back around to a seated position.

"You can…ave…the … ext one," he manages with a sticky mouthful, making Casey snicker but reach for the other stick and shove his own marshmallow onto the end.

"There…nice and burnt."

"That's toxic."

"Is not. See you…pull," Casey demonstrates as he pulls off the charred sugary coating, pops into his mouth and then holds the somewhat deflated marshmallow over the fire for round two. "And eat. I get more this way."

"It's still the same amount and…Matt…"

"Yeah?" Casey looks over at Severide in wonder.

"Your book is on fire."

Casey turns back to see that the flaming bits of marshmallow had oozed off the end of the stick, landed on a nearby book and were allowing the intense but small flames to have their own meal. "Ah damn!" Casey huffs as he tries to wiggle over to get the book and put out the small fire.

"Where's the fire extinguisher?"

"I don't need it!"

"Remind me again what you do for a living?" Severide teases as Casey slumps back against the couch.

"Very…funny," Casey deadpans as he reaches for another marshmallow to try again. The two of them take turns roasting a few more until the plate was empty and then return to eating the rest of the snacks; the fish sticks left to be thrown out; neither wanting to tempt fate – again.

"So fish sticks and pop...well sausage and pop."

"Ah beer and pizza's overrated. You need beer you know."

"I know. How long do you think it'll be out?" Casey asks as he watches Severide put another log on the fire and then climb back into his sleeping bag.

"A few more hours at least. Heard on the radio on the way over there's quite a few accidents that also contributed to it…those guys will be busy all night."

"Tough job."

"Yup," Severide agrees as he settles back into his sleeping bag. "But at least it's warm in here and we can get some solid rest."

Casey nods in agreement, not questioning that friend was staying the night but feeling accepting and content inside that he didn't have to face a dark, stormy night alone and that he'd have some protective company after such a trying day. No matter how he tried to push Kelly away, when he was in danger he friend was there…not allowing him to fight his battles on his own. _I'm not alone. _With that comforting thought settled inside his mind, he curls onto his side, props the pillow under his head and closes his eyes, offering a whispered goodnight to his friend and then allowing the darkness to whisk him away.

Severide watches Casey curl onto his side and can't help but smile as he pictures a boy on camping trip, not caring where he crashed after a busy day. But as he leans in closer he sees something that is very much out of place. _Is that blood…on his ear lobe? Is it his? No…has to be his attackers. It is right? Matt? He…he would have told me. That's too serious to just ignore! _Severide remains upright, watching over Casey a while longer. Despite his own somewhat tender state at times, he knows Casey would, without hesitation or thinking, put himself in harms way for himself, not caring about the consequences. That was Casey. And so was the pushing everyone away, telling them they are fine so they won't needlessly worry or fuss over him. But it was also a façade; as he knows Casey responds when he's around someone he trusts and who he knows has his best intentions at heart without a hidden personal agenda – whatever that might be. He would keep an eye on Casey and then come morning if things were not better, he'd ask…he'd call him on it to make sure that Casey knows he's aware and not about to let him face it alone. That's what they did for each other.

And while the rest of the city struggles to cope with the continuing blackout for the rest of the night and then prepare for the aftermath tomorrow, two friends finally are able to get some peaceful sleep and take solace in the company of the other.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is the last one of these for about a month…So…thoughts? Would love to know so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
